Crimson Tears
by Rons-Frekles
Summary: Starts during summer of fifth year. Harry is in a car accident and lies dying in a muggle hospital. voldemort will make a visit, and Harry learns whats beyond the veil ootp spoilers
1. The Accident

Crimson Tears  
  
(Chapter thirty-eight of OOTP) He turned away form Uncle Vernon to survey Harry. "So, Potter...give us a shout if you need us. If we don't hear from you for three days in a row, we'll send someone along..."  
Aunt petunia whimpered piteously. It could not have been plainer that she was thinking of what the neighbor would say if they caught sight of these people marching up the garden path.  
"Bye then Potter," said Moody, grasping Harry's shoulder for a moment with a gnarled hand.  
"Take care Harry," said Lupin quietly. "Keep in touch."  
"Harry, we'll have you away from there as soon as we can," Mrs. Weasley whispered, hugging him again.  
"We'll see you soon, mate," said Ron anxiously, shaking Harry's hand.  
"Really soon, Harry," said Hermione earnestly. "We promise."  
Harry nodded. He somehow couldn't find words to tell them what it meant to him, to see them all rearranged there, on his side. Instead he smiled, raised a hand in farewell, turned around, and led the way out of the station toward the sunlit street, with Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley hurrying along in his wake.  
  
Harry was extremely grateful for the warning given by Moody, Lupin and Tanks, but he could still tell that it was going to be a tuff summer. Sirius was gone, and there was nothing Harry could do to fill that empty hole. It was as if a major part of whom he was disappeared, never to return. Harry lost his parents, and the only other person he considered a father. There was no doubt in his mind that his summer was going to be anything but enjoyable. "Boy!" Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by the loud voice of his Uncle Vernon. "Put your trunk in the back of the car so we can get out of here!" "Yes Uncle Vernon" replied Harry, struggling to lift the heavy suitcase into the trunk. Once the task was finally finished Harry got into the back seat with Dudley. Everyone was quiet and Harry just silently strapped himself in and starred out of the window, quietly saying good-bye to Hogwarts and his friends for the summer. Harry remained silent throughout the journey, and thankfully, so did Hedwig. Harry was sure that if his owl made any noise, Vernon would sure find that a good enough excuse to lock him in the cupboard for the rest of the summer. Thankfully, it seemed that everyone was ignoring him. Harry was grateful, but couldn't help but feel a rising suspicion in the pit of his stomach. Surely by now he would have gotten in trouble for the fake lawn competition last year. The Dursley's must have been furious! But after some thought, Harry concluded that Moody's threat had actually worked.  
About an hour later, privet drive came into view. Harry sighed inwardly. 'Here we go again'. Pulling into the driveway, almost before the car came to a complete stop Dudley and Petunia jumped out of the car and headed for the house. To Harry's horror he watched as his uncle pulled out of the drive way and sped into the street once more.  
(I could stop, but I won't()  
Harry was shocked. Where in the heck was Vernon taking him? Harry decided to ask.  
"Uncle Vernon where are we going?" Harry thought Vernon hadn't heard him. There was no response, but Harry didn't dare ask again. The car was going about eighty on the local highway and Vernon showed no indication that he was driving way over the speed limit in the right hand lane.  
Harry griped the handle attached to the ceiling of the car and prayed his uncle knew what he was doing. Apparently he didn't. Soon he was swerving in and out of cars and horns could be heard in the distance. "Uncle Vernon" Harry yelled. He was sure he got his uncles attention this time.  
Vernon turned his head away from the road, and towards Harry. Harry gasped in complete shock at what he saw. This couldn't be happening!  
Seconds later Harry saw a semi truck entering off and intersection. Vernon was heading strait towards it! His laughter could be heard ringing and sending eerie vibrations throughout the car. Harry screamed and closed his eyes. He didn't want to die this way. It wasn't how it was supposed to happen.  
It all happened at once. The semi truck swerved and Vernon plowed head on right into the back wheels. A horrible crunching sound could be heard as the car swerved underneath the truck and came out to collide into an SUV. Harry opened his eyes and realized he didn't have his glasses on anymore, but he could tell the SUV's occupant contained a baby from the cries he heard as their car rammed into the SUV. Harry felt his head hit the window and shatter into a million pieces. Harry was so confused. What happened? Where was he? Why couldn't he breathe? Harry could taste something metallic in his mouth. But he didn't care. His thoughts were on a baby, and why it had suddenly stopped crying.  
There were sirens in the distance, and Harry slowly fell away into darkness. 


	2. Discoveries

Hey everyone chapter two!!!! Yay! Thanks a whole bunch for reviewing. All you guys make me smile! And oh...angelsleeping...... here is your longer chapter! It's not too long though, but its better.

CHAPTER 2: DISCOVERIES

"Ronald, Fred, George, time for lunch!" cried Mrs. Weasley.

Ron soared to the ground leaning his Cleensweep seven on the garden shed. He had been practicing his keeping skills. After his embarrassing display last year, Ron was determined to become the best Hogwarts keeper ever. Fred and George had been helping him improve by either staring at him or singing Weasley is our King to see if he could manage keeping under pressure. But nothing really seemed to be helping. It looked as if Malfoy would be singing Weasley is our King for a long time to come.

Sighing, Ron entered the kitchen and grabbed a turkey sandwich.

"Don't worry Ronald", said Fred slapping him on the shoulder,

"At least everyone at school will know your name."

Ron just scowled and continued piling sandwiches in his mouth.

"Ginny!" called Mrs. Weasley, "Lunch!"

Ginny came bounding down the stairs.

"What are we having?" asked Ginny noticing the scowl on Ron's face

"Oh Ron, it can't be that bad."

Ron didn't even look up from his plate.

"I'm a lousy keeper. Harry could do a better job than me without even trying."

"Oh stop mopping", said Ginny through a mouthful of sandwich.

All of a sudden there was a burst of green light and Mr. Weasley came out of the fire looking haggard and serious.

"Hey dad."

Mr. Weasley didn't even respond. He just plopped himself in a chair, dropped his briefcase and put his head in his hands.

"Arthur....." Mrs. Weasley stopped in mid sentence. Something was wrong.

The rest of the Weasleys stopped eating their sandwiches and waited in silence for their father to speak.

"I was just called to Privet Drive."

"Privet Drive?" said Ron, standing up "What's happened to Harry?"

"Harry! The poor dear what's happened to him?" cried Mrs. Weasley.

"Did he blow up another aunt?" asked George.

"Or get attacked by dementors?" inquired Fred.

Ron was hoping it was nothing serious, but his father's expression was telling him otherwise.

"No." said Mr. Weasley lifted his head away from his hands. He looked at his families concerned and fearful expressions, but he knew he'd have to tell the truth.

He took a deep breath.

"Harry was in an accident."

"An Accident!" cried Ginny. "What kind of accident? Is Harry ok?"

"Now you have to understand, there are no magic potions or healing draughts in the muggle world."

"What happened!" yelled Ron desperately hoping for his friend's safety.

"Harry was in a car accident. The doctors did all they could."

Ron couldn't believe it. A car accident. What did his father mean by 'the doctors did all they could?'

"What are you saying?" asked Ron, his voice shaking in fear.

Mrs. Weasley was sobbing hysterically, and Ginny ran to her mothers embrace her body shaking.

"He's not....He can't be..."

"No, but he's dieing Ron. The doctors say he's not going to make it through the night."

Ron took a step back from his father. No no no no no! He couldn't be dieing! They were supposed to grow old together. Harry would have been the best man at his wedding. He was the Boy-Who-lived! He couldn't die! Harry faced Voldemort five times and a mere car crash does him in? It isn't fair! Harry is not supposed to die!!!!

"How?" whispered Fred.

"We don't know. Somehow the car swerved into oncoming traffic, right into a truck."

"I want to be with him." Said Ron, determination in his eyes.

Mr. Weasley walked towards Ron. He knew that they were best friends, and that Ron would take this the hardest out of anyone.

"Ron...he's gone."

"Not yet!" yelled Ron anger radiating through his body. Why were they all acting as if he were already dead?

"I want to be there for him because he was always there for me!"

At this point, Ginny broke down sobbing into her mothers arms.

"Ron..." "No!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Ron. He was going to see Harry no matter what.

A tear fell down his face, and it broke Mr. Weasley's heart to see his son in such pain.

"He's at St. Peters hospital. Dumbledore and McGonagall are there now. We can travel by floo powder."

Without a moments hesitation Ron stepped into the fireplace.

"St.Peters!"

(At St. Peters)

Beep. Beeeep. Beep. Beeeep. Pain. Pain was all Harry could think and feel. Pain and an annoying beeping sound somewhere in the distance. 'Where was he?' 'What happened?' Beep. Beeeep. Beeeeeeeep. Pain. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee................

Sorry, another cliffy...but I promise you'll find out about Harry next chapter.

REVIEW!!!!!!


End file.
